Molly Persic
Molly Persic is one of the Imagis, and a fruit farmer who attends the Facility for Special Children. She is voiced by Eva Bella. Appearance Molly is a young girl who has straight, long blonde hair. She wears a sky blue zip-up hoodie with a red skirt and royal blue sneakers. In her imagination, she wears a peach-inspired hat and a brown shirt with a lime sweater, fastened by a green button. Her skirt is the same peach color as her hat, and she wears green shoes (not shown in the picture). Personality In her imagination, Molly is a fruit farmer who harvests, and tends to fruit. With the fruit, she makes pastries, snacks, and her specialty, smoothies! She also likes to help out in the kitchen in Pat's bakery. She is best friends with the ever-tomboyish Avery Dient, and does everything with her. Molly is enthusiastic, cheerful, and loyal. Molly cares about all of her friends, and will help them out if they feel sad or upset. Though sometimes she can have a mean streak, especially to Rachel, who is especially ticked off by her. Molly is a little, okay a LOT sassy, and loves to join in on her four friends' absurd and zany schemes. In episodes, (like Olivia's Diary), she is often shown making "Oh no she didn't"-like jokes, and even yells at Cole in that episode, which mostly stems from her thin mean streak. In Little Miss Popular, desperate to be popular, betrays the Imagis and tries to get into the P.L.A.Y popular group, and much to her surprise, they let her hang out with them. So, she betrays the Imagis, deeming them, "not cool". This greatly upsets Sandra, Steven, and Pat, while this angers Avery and she tries to get her away from them. Molly then pretends that the Imagis don't even exist, and ignores them when they try to talk to her. Molly then casually destroys an ATM, to get a million paper scraps and buttons (the currency in Imagi), so she can go out and buy expensive things along with the Angels. But what Molly didn't know is that they were only pretending to be nice to her, so at the last minute, they can ditch her and leave her upset. At the same time, Steven and Pat were trying to make themselves cool, much to the annoyance of Sandra (who the two convinced to become cool, also). The four remaining Imagis were sitting at a bench at the local playground, looking really upset and sad at the loss of Molly in their group, and they remember times when all five of them had fun together. Pretty soon, the P.L.A.Ys plus Molly arrive at the playground and seize the monkey bars. Because of her gymnastic skills, the other populars encourage her to swing off the monkey bars and kick all four of them in the face. Molly at first is a little unsure of this, but then is extremely unsure when the Angels begin to lift her onto the monkey bars and coax her into doing it by chanting. Then the other kids hear this and arrive at the playground. Molly then shouts at the Angels, as she does not want to hurt the Imagis. The Angels become shocked and ditch her. Then they use their powers to try to hurt Molly and the Imagis. When all seems hopeless, Molly figures out that they can defeat them with kindness. They do this by making up, apologizing, and sharing a big old group hug, defeating the Angels. Molly then apologizes for ditching them, and promises she will never leave them again. Outgoing and healthy, Molly loves fruit, especially peaches. She is nimble, limber and agile, and loves to do gymnastics - sometimes she even helps Veronica Ringler become a better gymnast! The girliest one of the Imagis, Molly doesn't let her love for pink and girlish things get in the way of her friendship with the tomboyish Avery Dient. While Molly is a friendly gal, she does have a mean streak. All Molly wants is to be popular like Olivia Biltmore and Lizzie Flatnote. Molly, who is a slight bit naïve, is convinced that to be popular, you have to be super-girly and even a bit mean. This is why she acts mean sometimes. But, she never acts mean towards her BFF Avery. Her mean streak mostly stems from the fact that she is a bit free-spirited and sassy, so she tends to make "oh no she didn't!" like jokes, and also snaps her finger a lot, because mostly she finds it funny and amusing, but what she doesn't like is being coaxed to hurt her friends, as shown in her respective episode Little Miss Popular, where the Angels try to get her to hurt the Imagis by kicking them in the face. Molly is very naïve and tends to believe things that aren't true, similar to Pat. Abilities and equipment She has a peach for her bracelet charm. *'Peak Human Agility': Molly uses her gymnastics skills to beat up the Nightlings. *'Fruit Nunchucks': Not only does she use fruit as nunchucks, but also makes them into other weapons like flails and war hammers. Relationships Main Article: Molly Persic/relationships Imagisona Episode Appearacnes (episodes with Imagisonas in them) *Spirit Day *(more TBA) Trivia *She is based off of the fruit-themed Lalaloopsies like Water, Tart, Piña and Tangerine *Her last name, Persic, is based off of the scientific name of a peach- prunus persica. *Eva Bella also voices Shimmer on Shimmer and Shine, another Nickelodeon show. *She is often shipped with Steven or Billy (a Season 2 character from the other class). *Molly has a lot of friends from the other class. (The other class includes: Matilda, Bethany, Sydney, Samantha, Rob, Tiffany, Nick, Bobby, Billy, Carl, Milton, Caleb, James, Pearl, Michael, Danielle, Andrea, Phoebe, Courtney, Brooklyn, Jasmine, Ian, Julian, Nathan, Anthony, Nina, Cici, Madeline, and Tom, but she is not friends with all of them). Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Imagis